Green dragonflight
| leader = Ysera the Dreamer | height = Varies by species and age | alignment = Usually neutral good}} *'Leader:' Ysera the Dreamer *'Domain:' The Emerald Dream, Nature *'Breath:' Poison, Sleep *'Locations:' **The Emerald Dream **Great Trees in Ashenvale, Duskwood, Feralas, The Hinterlands, and Crystalsong Forest **Swamp of Sorrows, mainly around and inside the Temple of Atal'Hakkar **Hyjal Summit The enchanted, ethereal green dragons live only to serve the forces of nature and uphold the balance between mortal creatures and the ever-evolving world. The Green Dragonflight, ruled by the dreaming goddess, Ysera, holds a special love for the night elves and their druids. Though most green dragons live within the mystical dimension known as the Emerald Dream, a few of the graceful creatures still roam the shadowy paths of Ashenvale forest. Age Groups and Dragonspawn *Green whelp *Green drake *Green dragon (mature) *Green wyrm *Green dragonspawn Culture Dragons of the green flight are highly reclusive. While the greens are the most populous flight left on Azeroth, they are also the most difficult to find on the mortal realm. Green Dragons are creatures of the Emerald Dream, the ethereal dreamworld that all life is a part of, and spend the vast majority of their lives within it. Time is meaningless inside the Dream and as a result the green dragonflight is extremely long-lived. Ysera's consorts in particular almost never emerge and are effectively immortal. Other flights often call greens "brothers and sisters of Dream," in respect to the realm from which they hail. The green flight watches over nature, often assisted by the night elven druids. Many night elves form such a close bond with the green flight they become dragonsworn. The dragons and druids work closely together within the dream where they can control the ebb and flow of nature and influence the evolutionary path it takes. As a result of Ysera's charge, the greens guard the Great Trees, and can simultaneously see the landscape of Azeroth, and the corresponding dreamscape. This enchanted vision, known as dreamsight, allows green dragons to perceive their surroundings with perfect clarity despite their closed eyes. The green dragonflight is a peaceful, meditative society and most greens spend their time in quiet contemplation and the study of dreams. Greens are, like the other flights, highly intelligent and always striving to learn more about the world they were entrusted to protect, fretting out the mysteries of creation and life - but keeping all such secrets hidden within the Emerald Dream. They spend their time there interacting with creatures of myth and illusion. The Greens are a surprisingly swift flight, moving fast, often teleporting through the dream to wherever their thoughts lead. As a result the greens are often the least interested about happenings in the mortal realm and must often have any major events brought to their attention by the dragons of other flights. When they venture to the physical world, they act as though it is the illusion and the realm from which they hail is the only source of reality, often only appearing as an illusion in half ethereal forms, or not physically at all. History Charge of the Dragonflights Satisfied that the small world had been ordered and that their work was done, the Titans prepared to leave Azeroth. But before they departed, they charged the greatest species of the world with the task of watching over Kalimdor. In that age, there were many dragonflights. Yet there were five flights that held dominion over their brethren. It was these five flights that the Titans chose to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of the Pantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. After blessing the red leader, Eonar also blessed Alexstrasza's younger sister, the lithe green dragon Ysera, with a portion of nature's influence. Ysera fell into an eternal trance, bound to the waking Dream of Creation. Known as the Dreamer, she would watch over the growing wilds of the world from her verdant realm, the Emerald Dream. War Of The Ancients During the War of the Ancients the greens, along with the other dragonflights, sought a way to push back the Burning Legion. Neltharion presented the other aspects with the tool to do just that: The Demon Soul, then known as the Dragon Soul. The weapon required all dragons to give up and impart within it a portion of their power. Unknown to the other flights Neltharion had gone mad, planned to betray the others, and he and his flight didn't make the same sacrifice the others had. The dragons joined in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect unleashed the Dragon Souls power against the demons with devastating effects on the demonic swarm. He then shocked his fellow aspects when he made his betrayal known and turned the device on the elven defenders and their allies. The other flights rushed to stop the mad aspect, but were unable to act against the disk Neltharion held. The power they had placed in it placed them at it's master's mercy. Malygos and his flight managed to break free and attempted to stop the black leviathan and destroy the Demon Soul, but they failed to do so. Neltharion decimated the blue dragonflight, and banished the Reds, Greens, and Bronze from the battle. Though the legion was ultimately pushed back, the damage to the dragon race had been done. After The Sundering The ensuing civil war between the black dragonflight and the other flights decimated the species, with all flights losing members, though the green flight was more fortunate than the others and they remained the most populous of dragons afterwards. The dragonflights hunted the blacks to the brink of extinction. , but were greatly weakened by their sacrifice to the Demon Soul. Ultimately the blacks were nearly wiped out, though the other flights never truly recovered from those dark times and were never again seen in the same numbers as before. The Age of the Dragons had passed. Immediately after the sundering, to ensure Deathwing would never hold power over dragonkind again, Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Nozdormu placed an enchantment upon the Demon Soul, so that no dragon, including Deathwing, could wield it, and hid the foul disc deep beneath the earth. The trio then visited the Night Elven survivors to present a gift, for they had lost more than any other race. Alexstrasza had planted a colossal tree within the new Well of Eternity that would come to be known as Nordrassil. Both Ysera and Nozdormu placed their blessings upon it. Ysera bound the tree to her realm, the Emerald Dream, along with the night elven men, now the druids of their race. As part of the pact, the druids agreed to sleep for centuries at a time so that their spirits could roam the infinite paths of the Emerald Dream alongside the green flight. Though the druids were grieved at the prospect of losing so many years of their lives to hibernation, they selflessly agreed to uphold their bargain with Ysera. The greens, with the druids' help, maintained their posts through the long millennia that followed. One particular brood of Ysera's were closely allied with the night elves of the Azuremyst Isles, whom were ruled by Prince Toreth. Ysera kindly allowed the night elves to ride her children into battle and they were known the Dragon Riders of Loreth'Aran. Ysera's benevolence raised the ire of Deathwing and he launched an attack against Wyrmscar Island where the dragonriders slept. The blacks, including Razormaw, a lieutenant of Deathwing, mercilessly slaughtered the Kaldorei. The greens rose up to protect their allies but were unsuccessful. Not one was spared, though many blacks, including Razormaw, also perished in the battle. The skeletons and spirits of the murdered greens still liter the small island. War of the Shifting Sands A thousand years before modern times, the green dragons lent their aid to the Night Elves and the Bronze Dragonflight during the War of the Shifting Sands. Led by Merithra of the Dream, child of Ysera, the greens fought the Silithid and their Qiraji masters furiously and ultimately helped push them back to their city where they were sealed away from the world. The dragons suffered few casualties but the progeny of Ysera, Merithra, was until recently believed lost, having charged deep into Ahn'Qiraj during the final push. After the war a shard of the Scepter of the Shifting Sands was entrusted to the green wyrm Eranikus by Anachronos the bronze. The Battle of Grim Batol and Aftermath During the Second War the Dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, was captured by the Orcish Horde. While deeply concerned, Ysera did not immediately act to save her sister. Eventually she was approached by Korialstrasz, Alexstrasza's youngest consort. Korialstrasz had pleaded for assistance but had been turned down countless times by Ysera's consorts in her name. Eventually Korialstrasz found a way to speak with the Lady of the Dream directly and Ysera agreed to do what she could in assisting to free the Red Aspect. Ysera spoke with Malygos and Nozdormu and convinced them to act as well. During the final battle, known as The Battle of Grim Batol, the Demon Soul was destroyed and Ysera and the other dragons were restored to their full power. Deathwing, who had masterminded the entire event, was chased off by the newly restored aspects. After the Third War, red and green dragons were sent to Sunwell Grove to investigate and guard the remains of the Sunwell. Current activities Since the Battle of Grim Batol and the restoration of their power, Ysera and her agents continue to uphold the pact made with the titans to safeguard Azeroth, taking a somewhat more active role in the world, though their duties in the Emerald Dream continue to take precedence. A new threat has recently appeared within the Dream. The Nightmare is a vicious dream storm that twists and distorts everything it touches as it travels and grows through the dreamscape. The origins of the Nightmare are not fully known, though many suspect the Old Gods to be at work. The tranquility of the Emerald Dream, and thus Azeroth, is at stake as everything the nightmare touches become wild and corrupt. Ysera and the green dragonflight fights this new evil, along with Malfurion and Cenarius, while avoiding falling prey to it. :* At the Temple of Atal'Hakkar the green brood sent by Ysera, under the leadership of Eranikus, have been taken by the nightmare's madness. The temple was used by the followers of Hakkar, the Atal'ai, as the intend site for the return of Hakkar to the mortal realm. The great dragon Aspect, Ysera, learned of the Atal'ai's plans and smashed the great temple beneath the marshes. She sent her flight, led by Eranikus and Itharius, to guard the trolls and prevent from any more evil doings. However soon after arriving Eranikus, having underestimated Hakkar, fell prey to the corruption consuming the Emerald Dream. Itharius escaped and can be found nearby in the Swamp of Sorrows, searching for adventurers willing to free his brother. :* Other green dragons have fallen prey to The Nightmare and have become twisted and disfigured, as well as having lost their sanity. The Dragons of Nightmare, consisting of Emeriss, Lethon, Taerar, and Ysondre, now threaten the balance of nature, and have been spotted on the mortal plane near the Great Trees, along with other hostile dragonkin, mercilessly attacking any who come near. The Great Trees hold the entrances to the fabled Emerald Dream and can be found in Twilight Grove in Duskwood, Dream Bough in Feralas, Seradane in The Hinterlands, and Bough Shadow in Ashenvale. :* Merithra, thought to have been lost during the War of the Shifting Sands, was recently found to be alive inside Ahn'Qiraj, as a slave of C'thun, along with Caelestrasz and Arygos. The dark master of Ahn'Qiraj used the tortured dragons to power his new creations: Moam and the other Obsidian destroyers. Vethsera came to Ahn'Qiraj after sensing her trapped brethren within, but dares not travel into the temple from fear of falling under the old god's control. :* Green dragonflight guardians have been stationed at Hyjal Summit, where they, along with the Reds, Blues, and Bronzes, guard the World Tree from another attack by the remnants of the Burning Legion in Darkwhisper Gorge. :* A fifth Great Tree can be found in Crystalsong Forest in Northrend. Twelve green dragons guard the portal here, nesting in the tree's branches and swooping down to intercept visitors. Wrath of the Lich King :* Recently the blue dragonflight, in their militaristic campaign, have laid siege to Wyrmrest Temple in the Dragonblight. The remaining dragonflights have formed the Wyrmrest Accord, an alliance defending the temple against the blue flight. The green dragonflight has sent representatives to aid in the defense of the temple, led by their ambassador: Lord Itharius. Recently the undead Scourge has laid siege to the surrounding five dragonshrines in an effort to raise terrifying new variations of undead dragons. The guardians at the Emerald Dragonshrine have mistakenly begun fighting each other. Nishera the Garden Keeper seeks adventurers to assist her in restoring balance to the Dragonshrine so that it may defend itself against the Lich King. Known members Some Green dragon names are derived from things that are related to sleep and dreaming while others do not follow any particular naming method. See also *Charys Yserian References Category:Green Dragonflight Category:Dragonflights Category:Dragonkin Category:Dragons Category:Lore fr:Vol vert